Wind Blows And Water Flows
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: *Whacks himself* Now I've to change the summary AGAIN. Me and my stupid writing skills... Ah, anyway, this is a piece on the Highland and State Army, but the Hero's McDohl. There's death in the end; please be CAREFUL! Oh, and please skip the third chapter
1. Prologue: A Hero And A Traitor

Wind Blows and Water Flows  
  
By Windy McDohl  
  
Disclaimer: All characters portrayed here belong to Konami CE's Genso Suikoden. The law prohibits stealing. Thank you for reading this warning.  
  
_________________________  
  
  
Prologue: A Hero And A Traitor  
  
  
"I don't really remember what brought me so far away from home, and back again…"  
  
Jowy Atreides was in a state of depression. He was terribly miserable in his new position as a commander, and yet, somehow, he just could not bring himself to shy away from his responsibility. Why?  
  
"… All this… All at once… It's all just too much for me to bear right now…" he sighed into the darkness that did engulf his slender frame. "I just… I wonder how would things be if we were but now together?"  
  
Jowy felt the sharp sword of melancholy stab him cruelly in his heart at that musing. How would things be if they were now together? For the life of him, that was one question he couldn't really find the answer to.  
  
In the eyes of his people, he was a hero. But in the eyes of his old comrade, he was… he was a traitor.  
  
Yes, he was a traitor. Even his best friend had said so when they met again, for one moment.  
  
It was one moment that Jowy Atreides thought he would treasure and pull him through this ugly war, but the pain and resentment he had seen in his bosom friend's eyes changed the fact; proved it wrong. So what, if you were a commander? So what, if your only source of happiness back in your childhood days viewed you as an enemy and a false friend? So what?  
  
"I… I'm better off dead than a traitor…"  
  
Those words… they felt bitter on his tongue. Too weary to fight back the sobs that threatened to humiliate him, Jowy Atreides gave way to tears.  
  
He was all alone.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued… ^_^  



	2. Chapter 1: Where I Belong

Wind Blows And Water Flows  
  
By Windy McDohl  
  
Disclaimer: All characters portrayed here belong to Konami CE.  
  
Warning: SPOILERS!  
  
______________________  
  
  
Chapter 1: Where I Belong  
  
  
"I feel terrible saying that to him…"  
  
The brunette sat back on the hard wooden chair, exhausted and unhappy, sighing with deep regret. He fingered the circlet placed on his forehead absently, and all the while the other young man sat on the bed, watching him intently. He shook his head quietly and looked up again at the other person in the room with him then.  
  
"So, what do you intend to do?" the raven-haired youth questioned his companion. "Go to Highland and tell the commander of the fleet that you're sorry for what you've said, and you'll never, ever fight a war against him, even if it was the right thing to do?"  
  
The brunette frowned slightly at that remark. "No… I just… I mean, I lived in Highland too. In short…"  
  
"You're the real traitor?" the youth on the bed asked in response. He gave a sigh and closed his dark eyes. "The real traitor is your idle heart, child. It is worse to betray the people you care and love and wish to protect, than to betray your treacherous heart," he added gently.  
  
The young brunette smiled back in appreciation at the former leader's words. Young Master McDohl may be extremely cynical, morose and straightforward at times, but he was wise, and more often than not, he said the right words at the right time, did the right things at the right place. The young leader secretly felt relieved at the other's presence - he didn't know why, but it felt good to be around him. He rolled his doe-like eyes to catch view of the dark-haired leader, only to find him rummaging through his belongings and diary.  
  
"HEY! That's MY stuff!" he hurried to the Young Master's side, trying to snatch the book off his hands. McDohl in turn, laughed and ducked away from his flailing hands, pausing once to tickle him violently under his arms.  
  
"Stop! That's my ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… Hey, you cheat -- ha, ha, ha, ha!" he sputtered helplessly as laughter dissolved into his annoyance. Really, you never knew what that rebel leader would do next!  
  
McDohl flopped onto the bed, and started flipping through the diary. He grinned at the boy positioned on the floor.  
  
"Let's see… Ah, December 25…" He coughed slightly, and began reading in a mock-sweet way; "'Today was the happiest day of my life! I got SOOOO many presents from everybody in the castle… there was this overly big sweater Nanami had knitted for me, this huge cake Hai-Yo had baked for me, this book Klaus had gotten me, this musical box Mr. Shu had…' Huh? Musical box? Why in the world would a strategist give a musical box to his leader?"  
  
"It's personal, okay?" the brunette blushed crimson at that question. "I was opting to get it when I saw it on display in an item shop…"  
  
"How did Shu know about this?" McDohl leaned forward in interest. Despite his coldness toward the other stars, he had warmed up thoroughly with the young leader. The boy glared at him.  
  
"You're so nosey!" he complained, throwing a pillow at McDohl's direction. "But since we're both good buddies, I'll tell you… It's a long story…" He paused dramatically. "Well, I saw this musical box on display in an item shop. It was really nice, with roses round it…"  
  
"Ugh. Girly." That earned him a pillow on his face.  
  
"ANYWAY," he continued, scowling slightly; "I really liked it. The item seller wouldn't sell it to me for less than 15000 potch…"  
  
"What a rip-off!"  
  
"Yeah. Glad you agreed. I wonder how's his business now? But it's none of our concern, right? Well, as I was saying, he wouldn't sell it for less than 15000 potch. I wanted it badly, but as I had no money, I had no choice but to turn back…"  
  
"Helloooooooo! Earth calling blur-boy!" McDohl waved his arms around in front of the leader. "What good is Bright Shield if you don't use it?"  
  
"Who do you think I am, Luca Blight?"  
  
"Hoo, hoo, haa, ha, ha!"  
  
The Young Master sobered instantly upon seeing the annoyed expression on the hero's face. "Okay, okay! So what happened next?"  
  
"Well, um, when I came back to buy it after a few weeks of skimping on my meals, it was gone! Someone had already bought it, but the shopkeeper wouldn't tell me who it was, or how that person looked like. Then came the day…"  
  
"Shu gave it to you."  
  
"He overheard my conversation with the shopkeeper. But at that point, he wasn't a recruit yet. He just thought that it would be nice to have bought it since I probably wouldn't be coming back for it. He said that he felt terrible when I did. That was why he gave it to me."  
  
"So, actually, it wasn't that he was moved by Apple's virtue, but it was because he felt horrible for you? Wow. It seems that the world has gone crazy since I last made contact with it!"  
  
"Well, that's when you feel that you really belong, see?"  
  
"Yes, I see."  
  
The two of them laughed gaily at their joke, only to have it reflected in an ironically different way at their very own lives.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…  



	3. Chapter 2: The Lightning And The Darknes...

Wind Blows And Water Flows  
  
By Windy McDohl  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Konami CE. The law prohibits stealing. Thank you for reading this warning.  
  
____________________  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Lightning And The Darkness  
  
  
"I don't really understand you…"  
  
It was raining hard. The youth stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the voice. A man, clad in a blue cape, stepped out of the shadows cast upon his frame by the flashing lightning. He eyed the youth with curios respect through his slate blue gems. The youth only smiled back grimly at him, and turned away once again.  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
The man snorted. He strode towards the youth and grabbed him by his arm to keep him from running off. Swinging the other person to face him, he shook the youth hard.  
  
"Look." The man was visibly irritated. "Look here! I have lost one of my most… she's the most precious thing in my life, and I lost her to a stupid war, with stupid bloodshed, and for heaven's sake, I don't regret what I've done, why I've done it and for what cause it was for! But the same never went for you… You… Master McDohl, why are you fighting all over again? And what do you intend to do after this war?"  
  
He calmed down quickly, and the tones on his last words were more of a gentle concern to an angry young man, who wanted answers from a youth who had changed his life forever.  
  
McDohl looked up at him steadily, his eyes devoid of emotions. The wind was wildly whipping his long, dark bangs into his face, and a few drops of silvery water decorated his hair like rare pearls. The man gulped, and slowly released his grip on the Soul Eater's arm. The youth sighed.  
  
"Flik, please," he seemed to be begging, tired of all the questions and accusations hurled at him. "You know that I fought for the very same reasons you did - for your loved ones, and for liberation… and I continued fighting, for I don't want someone who knows what it is like in my shoes to suffer the same thing."  
  
He sighed again, and cast a glance on his gloved hand… the hand that was embedded with the accursed rune.  
  
"I'm sorry for what happened to Lady Odessa, and all the people who had lost their lives to liberate the land, and who stayed loyal to our little group of… of rebels. No matter what I do, there is nothing I can achieve to atone for my past actions…"  
  
"And so you chose to continue fighting," Flik finished his sentence for the young leader. He shook his head sadly. "There isn't anything you can do? What did that mean? Do you realize how valuable your help is to us? McDohl, you're helping to rid a land of a tyrant - that tyrant, that tyrant who revels in bloodshed and slaughter! You're finishing the last of your father and Odessa's request… You can stop the war --"  
  
"And when will war stop existing?"  
  
"…… I don't really know."  
  
McDohl smirked mirthlessly at the blue-clad man. "Ah, and neither do I. You ask me why I fight a war, and you try to convince me that I am needed, even with the fact that you don't understand me. What is your motive, Sir Flik? I would die to know that."  
  
Flik swallowed hard. "We need you to help us win this war, just as you did the last one. Our new leader is inexperienced, and like you said, this could cause a lot of pain in his life… and ours. That is all."  
  
McDohl started laughing, his tone flat. "You lie, Flik, you lie! There's something else -- what is it?"  
  
"…………" Flik looked at the ground, seeming to find his shoes of particular interest.  
  
  
'Tell him…'  
  
There was a sudden, loud clap of thunder at that precise moment.  
  
  
Flik's eyes snapped open forward. He stared at the otherwise empty hall, bewildered. "Odessa?"  
  
"Yes, Odessa," McDohl replied quietly. "I hear her voice often, and now you hear it too. Please, listen to her voice, her voice of justice, and tell me the truth…"  
  
"O… Odessa… But… But I can't…"  
  
"But I know already," he smiled back. "I was just testing your honesty. You swore never to tell, didn't you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I have news that Shu has sent someone to uncover the secrets of my life. And in the process, they found out about my connection with Luca Blight. So, Shu sent you, to come to me to pledge my loyalty, that I do not betray you, for I'm valuable to the army?" the youth lifted his brow. Flik gaped at him.  
  
"If I were to betray you for my own heart and desire, that would prove a fatal blow to your army, especially to your leader," he paused; "I know the consequences, Flik. And that's why I'm here. Don't worry… I want to help free Luca from his living misery too."  
  
"… Yeah, that goes for all of us," Flik said, at last. He looked up at McDohl. "Sorry for doubting you."  
  
"It's okay. I'm such a screwed up person inside, that it's hard to predict what I'd do next anyway." He grinned, a real grin, for the first time in many months, at Flik.  
  
  
Outside, the lightning flashed, eliminating the darkness for that brief moment, and yet the thunder that came and went with it rumbled away, as if triumphant, pleased at its small victory.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…  



	4. Chapter 3: The Last Glass

Wind Blows And Water Flows  
  
By Windy McDohl  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Konami CE. The law prohibits stealing. Thank you for reading this warning.  
  
Warning: SPOILERS! Hint of shounen-ai. *Whacks himself*  
  
_________________________  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Last Glass  
  
  
The glass stood empty on the small wooden table, dressed in fine silk. Two figures sat directly opposite each other, staring into space, lost in their own thoughts.  
  
It was a perfect scene for an artist to immortalize with shades of colors, and yet the mood was grim.  
  
  
McDohl sat crossing his legs, staring out through the frames of the large open window, savoring the sweet scent of the open air, and the twinkling of the city lights below him. Le'Renoille was a wonderful city, there was no doubt about it, and the palace was one of its many luxuries. He shifted his garnet gaze to the man in front of him.  
  
"It's very beautiful, this castle of yours," he began. The man grinned at him, showing his pearl white teeth.  
  
"Yes, indeed, compared to the sties of those filthy State pigs," he replied haughtily, reveling at the uneasy look that registered in his companion's youthful face. Luca knew how strong his companion really was, but there was something in his eyes… something he couldn't exactly pinpoint -- it made McDohl look vulnerable enough to be intimidated by words, pained by sorrow, and that was a few of the many things that Luca Blight loved most about him.  
  
"It's been three years, Luca," he whispered slowly, dragging his words out painfully, as if he had been wounded by the words Luca had uttered. "And you have not changed a bit."  
  
"Neither have you," replied Luca, fixing his gaze intently on the Soul Eater positioned before him. "Still young, still refined. When I heard that you left for Banner, I thought that you would have picked up the rude ways of those worms living there..."  
  
He stretched out his hand to flick an obscuring lock of hair away from McDohl's face. "But it seems that I was wrong."  
  
"You're never wrong, remember?" McDohl pushed his hand away. "You were always right; I was always wrong. You were right that I would never get over my past by dwelling in peace; I was wrong in running away to Banner, and joining the 'State pigs' in a war…"  
  
"You weren't wrong in the joining the 'State pigs' war', ma chere, you were wrong in running away from me," Luca leaned forward, tugging at the youth's chin temptingly. "Come back to Le'Renoille, my little pig, and I'll give you your life and happiness."  
  
McDohl laughed at the irony of the words expressed. A wolf and a pig getting along together in a war? Not likely. In fairytales, the wolf would end up killed and the pig the killer. And that was also what war really was all about. He stopped and smiled at Luca angelically.  
  
"You can't. I don't treasure happiness through vengeance and spoils of war. What I really want is…"  
  
"If you come back to Le'Renoille, there will be peace and shelter from the war, McDohl. But if you come back to me, there will be peace worldwide."  
  
McDohl looked up, stunned. "Y… You'll stop fighting?"  
  
"No… I cannot do that for the world, my little pig. But I can do that for you, if you wanted it…"  
  
"What's the catch?" The bargain was a tempting one, or rather, it sounded so, and it seemed safe, but there was something wanting, and McDohl knew better than to take Luca's words literally for what it was, or what it sounded like.  
  
Luca laughed; gone was the tone of haughtiness and the twisted, demented emotion usually found in it - it was replaced by genuine appreciation of a good joke, or so more to say, as twisted as his mind itself to see one through untrusting words as those voiced by McDohl.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. Just a small, very undemanding requirement…"  
  
__________________  
  
  
General Seed was walking along the silent corridors when he saw the flickering shadow of a small figure in the halls ahead. He stopped short when he perceived who it was.  
  
"Master McDohl?"  
  
"Hello, Sir Seed," the youth smiled at him. He looked normal, fit as ever… but there was something he was hiding behind that sweet smile, and the redheaded general could feel it.  
  
"What is it?" he asked. He could read the youth's mind as easily as he could sometimes read Luca's. McDohl peered up into the eyes of the young man, and sighed wistfully.  
  
"Nothing…"  
  
"If it were nothing, you wouldn't be so unhappy as that."  
  
A voice boomed across the halls, smooth like silk, and as steady and composed as a strategist's ought to be. But a strategist he was not. He was a general, and like Seed, he could read the youth's mind.  
  
"You two haven't changed even the slightest," he smiled back. "But this is my problem, and I will face it alone."  
  
"…Listen, if you think you can --"  
  
"Seed," the silver-haired general held his friend back. He glanced at McDohl, studying the tired expression on the leader's features. "Young Master, it is our duty to ensure the best for our guests. It is hardly midnight, and you are our guest till then. We'll not have you look so forlorn. Tell us, what is…"  
  
"What's bugging you?" Seed interrupted impatiently. "That's what he means, anyway, to cut that short. You're our pal, so we've got all the right in the whole dam -- OW! -- Okay, the whole wide world to know!"  
  
"Maybe you do…" McDohl smiled in affirmation. "But let this be discussed over a glass of wine, shall we?"  
  
"YEAH! THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Seed cheered. Culgan shook his head at his friend's enthusiasm.  
  
  
McDohl smiled at the scene. Unknown to the two generals, this would be his last glass of wine in Le'Renoille.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…  



	5. Chapter 4: Healing Winds

Wind Blows And Water Flows  
  
By Windy McDohl  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Konami CE. The law prohibits stealing. Thanks for reading this warning.  
  
Warning: SPOILERS!  
  
_______________________  
  
  
Chapter 4: Healing Winds  
  
  
The rain poured down mercilessly, matching his gloomy mood to its own.  
  
He lashed out violently at the stone walls of the castle, his wet bangs stuck fast to his face - he was in rage.  
  
But he uttered not a sound throughout the ordeal.  
  
  
It pained everyone to see him like that. It had gone on for days now. No one had the power to stop him; he was devastated.  
  
All that happened right after his sister's demise.  
  
Oddly enough, Young Master McDohl hadn't stepped forward to help him out of his misery. In fact, none of the stars had seen him after the siege. He was believed to be dead -- but could he really be dead? It was a fact unbelievable, yet they chose not to keep their hopes too high.  
  
As the rain pattered down in heavy drops, they could only peer out of the windows at their grief-stricken leader.  
  
But not Luc. No, he would not have any of this. Death happened in wars, and as a leader, no matter how young one was, he had to keep his emotions in check… Not that he was unfeeling or unforgiving, but the fact that this young man had agreed to take the post as the head of the Liberation Army -- the day he had accepted the post was the day when he had sold his soul to the devil in exchange for the safety of his people -- yes, it was a sacrifice, and there was no turning back. It was either to die or to fight on -- everyone knew that.  
  
And now, here he was, angry and hopelessly inconsolable, just at the death of one person.  
  
Although this person was indeed significant in his life, her death would be the teacher everyone was hoping would not be tardy to teach him about the pains of war and strife - it would make him ready to take over the world… to prevent further bloodshed - yes, war was a cruel thing, but a handy tool to educate the inexperienced about its horrors.  
  
The Young Master McDohl had learnt it the hard way. He had lost a many of his loved ones, but he hardly complained. It was only after the war when he started showing true human feeling - and even that he chose to keep from the others. Luc never really knew what happened to McDohl in that time span. But he knew how to account and reflect the future from McDohl's past… and that past will recur again to their leader now, if this goes on.  
  
Luc, on compassionate grounds, decided to put his foot down on this.  
  
_________________  
  
  
"It's raining hard. You should come in."  
  
The brunette youth jerked to a halt at the unfamiliar voice. So far, the only people daring enough to weather this storm to console him were the people who really cared for him… Eillie, Shu, Flik and Viktor… not to mention the kindly Kinnison and his loyal dog/wolf. In fact, Viktor had nearly dragged him in, screaming and kicking, if not for the fact that he was too drunk and collapsed before he reached the castle doors. Of course, Flik had to help drag him in, and it was such a tough job, that even with the two knights' help, Viktor was too much a handful that Flik had forgotten to drag their leader in too.  
  
Ah, beautiful were the ways of the castle.  
  
Now, another person who would weather such a storm to console him at times like this was his bosom friend, Jowy. He remembered that when he was a little younger; his best friend had weathered the storm just to bring him his lost teddy… Jowy had weathered the storm to hunt it down for him.  
  
But gone were those days of childlike innocence - the little boy was no longer a child. He was a grown up young man.  
  
And he had betrayed him in the tide of an uncertain destiny.  
  
But Luc?  
  
He stopped short and stared at Luc in amazement. "What are you doing here?" his tone was more of a surprised one than a cold one. Luc was not astonished. He knew that he hardly ever showed much emotion, and most of the time just passed catty remarks to the other stars who dared to disturb him.  
  
But this was different. The sadness he saw in those eyes… it struck a chord in his heart.  
  
However cold and standoffish Luc was, he never really harbored malice, at least not for their leader. He still felt for him. And as much as he hated to admit it, he had found himself getting used to the busy antics of the brown-haired teenager, and now missed not seeing his old ways.  
  
"Look now, this is silly," he began grimly. "You've an entire army to lead! And what are they with an angry, insane leader, one as insane as the opposing one? Do you have any idea how they feel?"  
  
The youth shot him a cold stare. "The one who wouldn't know how they feel is you."  
  
Luc swallowed hard. He was getting very unnerved.  
  
"Maybe, but I'm not the one with the responsibility. You're the one in charge of all this stupidity. Besides, that's only one person…"  
  
"She's my sister!" he finally exploded. Grabbing Luc by his collar and shaking him hard, he continued to yell. "You don't know how much she meant to me! She was the only person to stay by my side, even after my one true friend deserted me in this war! Even McDohl had left! What do I have now?"  
  
"You have the stars -- they're your family right now. And they need you to guide them… Please, listen to me, if you will not listen to them - We were all here for you, in the first place. They followed your orders blindly; I served you even knowing that you're so much younger than I. But why did we stay in spite of that? Why?"  
  
He paused and shifted his emerald gaze to his leader. "I believe you know the answer."  
  
Luc started walking off. He then turned to glance back at his leader.  
  
"Well, I'll be in the bar if you need me. Those tablets give me an eyesore, having seen it for years in a row!" And with that, Luc disappeared.  
  
The youth stood still on the same spot, reflecting on Luc's words of advice. Yes, he was right. Nanami's sacrifice was one in vain should he continue mourning in this manner. And the others… He looked up at the direction of the castle windows, and saw many faces peering back at him, almost hopefully…  
  
And he smiled.  
  
  
Around him, the rain had begun to cease into a gentle shower. A small breeze swirled by him, carrying the faint scent of forest green and dew. Still smiling, the youth walked back into the castle to find a certain friend whom he had forgotten in his grief.  
  
  
To Be Continued…  



	6. Chapter 5: Flowers In The Churchyard

Wind Blows And Water Flows  
  
By Windy McDohl  
  
Disclaimer: All characters portrayed here belong to Konami CE. The law prohibits stealing.  
Warning: SPOILERS!!!  
  
__________________________  
  
  
Chapter 5: Flowers In The Churchyard  
  
  
Jowy Atreides walked silently along the pathways of the old, deserted churchyard. The sound of bells - he heard the chimes from the tower at the other end of the field… the very bells that rang the melodies of the departing… The songs that he had heard so often since the starting of the war.  
  
At the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a crimson-clad lad, kneeling in front of a newly erected tomb. Jowy's heart nearly skipped a beat - the figure reminded him of his childhood friend. Was it he?  
  
"I've come to pay my last respects to him," the figure said, turning around to face him. Jowy gasped in shock. It was the Young Master himself, kneeling down before Luca's tomb. His large dark eyes held no light; they were devoid of emotion. Somehow, McDohl's sorrow reminded him of his own, when he had received news of Nanami's demise. He knew that it would only make the young leader of the opposition army hate him more…  
  
"He doesn't hate you, Jowy Atreides."  
  
Jowy looked up, stunned. McDohl could read minds? If so, how could he not have prevented Luca from being murdered like that? Didn't he see Luca Blight once as his friend?  
  
"I could have prevented it."  
  
One sentence was enough to answer Jowy's musings. McDohl stood before him, smiling sadly. Strewn on his feet were white flower petals - snowdrops, the symbol of hope. Jowy perceived this silently, but questioningly, at the other youth. At that, the youth's smile broadened.  
  
"It was his release…" he whispered, letting the breeze waft his words to Jowy. "He wanted to be free."  
  
________________  
  
He heard the screams.  
  
There was a fire in his eyes, but acceptance in that fire.  
  
________________  
  
  
"I heard his very last words… Words that no other soldier or man has heard."  
  
________________  
  
  
"Thank… you…"  
  
"Thank you… for everything…"  
  
"And…for being my light… in this… dark world."  
  
________________  
  
"The world was his hell on earth, Jowy." He scattered more petals upon the otherwise bare grave. "And… I decided to show him his way to his heaven."  
  
A gust of wind sent Jowy's long hair whipping against his pale face. He didn't bother to push it back and away though. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled the sweet scent of lavender oil mixed with the crushed petals of the white winter flowers.  
  
"But I don't feel sorry for what I have done." He turned to face Jowy. "And you… You'll take that road not taken. And you'll bring peace to your land. And you'll bring happiness to your long-lost friend, the way I never could to mine."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Then take these," McDohl pushed the white flowers into Jowy's hands. "And your hope will become a reality."  
  
Jowy let his tense face soften into a smile. "Thank you."  
  
"And thank you," McDohl looked up into the winter sky. It was starting to snow. Gentle white flakes fluttered down like a million feathers from the wings of angels sighing down on man. The cold white flakes settled themselves on the two figures standing facing each other in the quiet churchyard and the frozen ground below. The landscape began turning white, covered by a layer of ice.  
  
Spring was just around the corner.  
  
  
To Be Continued  



	7. Epilogue: Shades Of Green In A War-Torn ...

Wind Blows And Water Flows  
  
By Windy McDohl  
  
Disclaimer: All characters portrayed here belong to Konami. Please do not steal.  
Warnings: SPOILERS for ONE ENDING. Shounen-ai warning. Please do not proceed if this offends you.  
  
___________________  
  
  
Epilogue: Shades Of Green In A War-Torn Land  
  
  
"Love comforteth like sunshine after rain."  
-William Shakespeare  
  
  
"WHEEEEEEEE!"  
  
The shrill voice of a girl rang out in the distance. Her eyes shone brightly at the beautiful view of the mountains that landscaped the land beyond the large oak tree behind the dojo. The sun was just rising up in the eastern sky.  
  
"It so great that this stupid war is finally over!" she beamed all over her pretty face. "And I'm glad we made it! Right, Jowy?"  
  
"Huh?" Jowy stifled a yawn. She poked him violently in his stomach, making him gasp.  
  
"YOU! You weren't listening to me! How dare you not listen to the all-great Nanami, Queen of the… whatever-that-was-called technique?"  
  
"Sorry…" he apologized. "I was just so sleepy… zzzzzzzzz…"  
  
She poked him again, this time to wake him up. Then she turned to her brother. "What do you say?"  
  
He smiled. "I'd say we were lucky."  
  
They stared into the sunrise (except Jowy, of course - his eyes were closed) silently. Nanami turned to her brother again.  
  
"Did you see the Young Master?"  
  
"Yes…" he replied, grinning at the form of his sleeping friend. "He left last night."  
  
"Oh…" She sighed, a little sad. "Did he say anything?"  
  
"He said that he would see us again someday…" his voice was soft; "…and I believe him."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
The sun warmed the entire land below them, shading the mountains with a golden hue.  
  
____________________  
  
  
"I kept my part of the deal, Luca."  
  
The ocean breeze swirled gently like a veil of dew around him. He could smell the fresh, sweet fragrance of the open sea. McDohl shut his eyes to screen out the view before him.  
  
"And you kept yours. But something is wanting, and we both know that well enough."  
  
His bare feet felt the cool water lap against his toes. He smiled into the open sea.  
  
"Fate is not unchangeable. We choose the way we live."  
  
  
The water felt cold… but after a while, he could feel nothing at all.  
  
____________________  
  
  
"Oh, look, momma!"  
  
A little boy bent down to pick up a piece of green fabric from the water. The tide had evidently brought it in to shore, and the pale green fabric mixed with a bit of violent caught his eye.  
  
"Who do you think this belongs to?" His mother smiled down at him.  
  
"I don't know," she said. "But it's a very nice color. A bit of washing and it'll be as good as new!"  
  
"You mean I get to keep it?" he asked, his eyes shining like bright jewels reflected in the sun. His mother's smile broadened.  
  
"Of course you may, dear," she replied. She squeezed the water out. The bit of cloth was quite clean, though still a little damp. She then adorned it upon her son's head like a bandanna, covering his hair, except for his bangs. The child giggled, delighted. He skipped playfully on the sand in front of his mother, clutching her hand and dragging her along with him.  
  
As long as there was a little green in a war-torn land, nothing was impossible.  
  
There would still be that bit of hope that shone forth in the heat of a cruel battle.  
  
_______________  
  
The End  
_______________  
  
  



End file.
